


Incentive

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_verse, Competition, Geeks, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee and Abby have work to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/pairs-Tim-Abby_zpsda25fbf8.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "street smart versus book smart."

"Well?" Gibbs asked, entering the lab with his hands behind his back.

Abby turned and frowned at him. "Ducky just sent me a dozen samples to run off the bodies, and I've already got a pile of evidence from the car piled up on my table. It would take a person a week to run all of these samples!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and turned to McGee. "And?" he asked.

"Uh, they've got some high tech firewalls on these laptops, Boss," he said. "I'm working on it, but it'll take some time."

"How much time?"

"Uh, days would not be an understatement? It would go a lot faster if Abby could help-"

"No way, McGee!" Abby protested. "I don't even have enough time to get all of my own work done!"

Gibbs pulled his hands out from behind his back, revealing a coffee and a CafPow. "So what you're telling me is that neither of you have earned these?" he asked.

"Boss-"

"But Gibbs!"

Both tried to protest at the same time, but he increased his glare. "I'm gonna be back in one hour. Whoever has something for me gets the prize." He lightly shook both cups before walking out.

Abby looked over at McGee with a smirk, which he returned. "It is on!" she declared.


End file.
